


night

by sweetpeater



Series: same differences (a domestic alex/hank series) [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, i mean you could interpret this as an au if you want, pre-divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2862629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeater/pseuds/sweetpeater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex rubbed his eyes. “Come back to bed. Please?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	night

Alex woke in the middle of the night feeling slightly cold. Instinctively, he reached out for the warmth of Hank’s body, finding nothing. He glanced at the clock. Bright red letters read 3:48. He groaned, stretching his arms above his head. Hank didn’t usually wake up until 8am at the earliest, neither of them being particular morning people.  
Alex plodded down the stairs in his boxers, forgoing his pants in favor of finding the other man. Hank was in the kitchen, poring over a book and sipping a mug of tea. He looked up when he heard Alex approaching. “Oh, hey. I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
“What are you doing up? It’s a quarter to four.” Alex inquired groggily, crossing the room and taking a seat on the stool next to Hank.  
“Couldn’t sleep. Figured I’d get some reading in.” Hank replied, taking a sip of the tea. The sweet aroma of chamomile and vanilla drifted through the air near the two.  
Alex rubbed his eyes. “Come back to bed. Please?”  
The other man sighed, marking his page in the book. “Alright.”  
They trudged up the stairs and crawled underneath the blankets. Alex automatically curled into Hank’s side, tucking his chin over the other man’s shoulder, their legs intertwined into an unintelligible tangle. This proximity was something Alex would only do when it was just them, when he was tired. Hank wasn't big on cuddling, but he could never refuse Alex. Would never refuse Alex. Not as long as Alex didn’t refuse Hank.


End file.
